A Peak-to-Average-Power-Ratio (PAPR) of a signal to be transmitted over a wireless communication link may be used to measure variations in the signal amplitude. The PAPR may be defined in relation to a ratio of the peak amplitude of the signal to the average amplitude of the signal.
It may be desirable to reduce the PAPR of the signal, e.g., in order to enable a more efficient utilization of one or more elements, e.g., a power amplifier, in a transmission chain for transmitting the signal. The reduction in the PAPR may result in an increase in the throughput of the communication link at a fixed input power. It may also be desirable that the PAPR reduction will not generate interference, which may reduce the throughput of other communication links using different frequency resources than the communication link.
The wireless communication signal may be adjusted using an adjustment signal to generate an adjusted signal having a reduced PAPR. The adjustment signal may be generated using a predefined set of spectral components (“tones”).
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.